Talk:Hammer
Known Models Found a duplicate/redundant page of the same type of orange weapon: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Vladof_BA_10_Blast_Hammer --HybridDragoness 06:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :i've been weeding combat rifles and revolvers but everything else is still a mess. feel free to chip in. look at, say, Masher and Talk:Masher and do the same for a type of shotgun. --Raisins 07:48, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh joy, another redundant article. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/SG530_Blast_Hammer (Sorry I don't know how to delete articles) I personally reckon we should stick the images of rare weapons in talk pages to show variations. --HybridDragoness 10:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yet another redundant article which can have its image moved here in a 'variations' table: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Vladof_BA_10_Blast_Hammer If someone can tell me how to delete articles (or inform that only admins can delete articles), it would be appreciated. --HybridDragoness 07:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :ask the Rock Lobster. <+>Dr. Clayton Forrestor 20:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) sorry just realized how dated the previous question was. <+>''Dr. F'' :Only admins can delete pages (in normal MediaWikis). --I love the smell of NapalmEnima in the morning! 19:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) trivia starcraft probly got it from the first trivia note so removing itDr Rawr 21:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) .. Nothing says "for Mother Russia!"like this weapon lol P.S. im not Russian --WalkingFlame 13:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hammer is for USSR not Russia))). Im Russian. Also this hammer cant hit a thing. Sad but true. Sinael 06:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Your crazy, this shotty is SICK i swear, i went through almost all my story line for the first time with 1 of these things, and wen i was like lvl 35 i had 1 that did 170, oooo it was soo sick, soldier with shotty mod and skill, wrecked everything, u think crux is good for lance, this thing destroys them in a few shots while they are standing there stunned, this has got to be 1 of my favourite guns in game, currently using one with Blast Hammer 265x7 Dam - acc (doesn't matter) 2.6 rof :) 3.0x weap zoom 7 mag this one destroys everything at 61 TreeJs 14:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I got a hammer with very nice stats, but it fires 2 shots with one trigger pull and i dont know why. It doesnt say anything in the stats about it, and the other hammers ive had only fire 1. Does anyone know why? I would post a pic but i dont know how. Never mind. Just 2.6 fire rate plus class mod plus proficiency. Its fully automatic. That is interesting. To say the very least. Residential modding inquirers, ASSEMBLE 16:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure the ROF isn't just so high that it SEEMS like it's functioniung the way you think, or is it actually burst firing? How big is the mag? If it's only a 2 round mag, and the ROF is high like on most Vladofs, that could be the deal right there. Can you post the stats or upload an item card pic?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Edit: A two round mag is impossible. Does the entire magazine empty if you just hold the trigger down?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) It is probably due to your trigger squeeze time. Same reason why it can be difficult to fire single shots on a fully-automatic SMG. 16:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Dr Zed The hammer is particularly effective (and fun) when killing zombies! One shot kill, useful when collecting brains and usually a rather violent explosion. Try it! this is my hammer this is my shutgun hammer this is amazing when shooting zombie My Hammer: ok. first try to make a wiki entry: Found a very useful Hammer, carrying it with my Soldier-Commando Gunner: Lvl. 37 Detonating Hammer In the middle of Walkthrough 2 it Hammers away very well. I don't know how to take propper pics frommy PS3 sono picture of it. Murgel99 16:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) The Explosive is key, combined with 208, it does a great job. Level 46 ZPR10 DETONATING HAMMER 208x7 acc 48.7, speed 2.4, 7 shells, X3 explosive 4x zoom WebSurfinMurf 04:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have a hammer that does more damage than mine? 270x7 damage, 40.8 accu., 2.6 rof, 4.5 zoom, 51% rof. :do you have a picture? if not then yes, mine does 271x7 damage. 07:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm not able to post a pic but I found a hammer that has these stats: :level 68, 304x7 damage, 66.5 accuracy, 2.6 RoF, 7 clip, x2 explosive, 4.0 zoom Stickboy2323 12:04, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Spread Pattern Should there be a picture of the spread pattern like on the Friendly Fire page? 18:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, ideally. I just haven't found/taken a picture of it. Anything with a fixed spread pattern would be nice to have a picture of. 19:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC)